Seorang pria dengan tiga kekuatan!
by Shin Xia
Summary: Pria muda baik hati yang hidup pada abad ke-21 tiba-tiba mendapati dirinya terlempar ke tempat tidak diketahui saat dirinya terbangun dari tidurnya. Dia mendapatkan tiga kekuatan yang sama persis dengan apa yang dia pilih pada sebuah game yang pernah dia mainkan! Apa yang akan dia lakukan dengan kekuatan itu? Mari saksikan petualangan seorang pria biasa yang bernama Arasy ini!


[ Di dunia yang penuh dengan mara bahaya, tiga kemampuan apa yang anda gunakan untuk mengatasinya? ]

[ Muscle-Muscle Fruit ]  
[ Soul-Soul Fruit ]  
[ Rumble-Rumble Fruit ]  
[ Ice-Ice Fruit ]  
[ Dark-Dark Fruit ]  
[ Paw-Paw Fruit ]  
[ Tremor-Tremor Fruit ]  
[ Food-Food Fruit ]  
[ Thunder-Thunder Fruit ]

[ ... ]

"Wah, banyak sekali pilihan disini... Dark-Dark Fruit? Apakah game ini terinspirasi oleh sebuah anime?"

"Jika aku tidak salah nama anime itu adalah... One Piece? Jika diingat-ingat, sudah lebih dari tiga atau empat tahunan lebih aku tidak melihat anime itu."

Arasy, seorang pria muda yang berusia duapuluh empat tahun. Dia memandang layar laptop yang berada di depannya dengan sedikit mengangkat alisnya. Apa yang ada di laptopnya saat ini adalah sebuah game terbaru yang baru saja dia unduh.

Setelah dirinya mengklik opsi [New Game], tak beberapa lama setelah itu muncul banyak sekali pilihan-pilihan yang membuatnya sedikit mengangkat alis.

Dia merasa sedikit terkejut dan juga aneh, sang pencipta game ini nampaknya memiliki pandangan yang berbeda dari kebanyakan pencipta game yang lain.

Selain nama kekuatannya yang mungkin diambil dari anime One Piece, game ini juga menyajikan banyak sekali pilihan kekuatan tanpa avatar karakter yang ditampilkan di layar menu. Hal ini membuat Arasy sedikit tertawa kecil dan menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Mari kulihat..."

Setelah beberapa menit memilih dengan cermat.

"Mari memilihin tiga kemampuan ini."

Dengan sedikit tawa kecil, Arasy mengklik tiga kemampuan yang menurutnya menarik. Setelah beberapa saat, sebuah popup muncul di layar laptopnya.

[Apakah anda yakin untuk memilihin tiga kemampuan ini? ]

[Kemampuan: No.1 Muscle-Muscle Fruit No.2 Food-Food Fruit No.3 Thunder-Thunder Fruit ]

[Yes | No]

"Absolutly [Yes]."

Dengan cepat, Arasy mengklik opsi [Yes] pada layar laptopnya.

Sudah jelas bahwa pengantar mengatakan bahwa dunia yang akan dia mainkan akan penuh dengan mara bahaya, tapi mengapa dirinya memilih kemampuan yang bisa dikatakan hanya satu yang luar biasa?

Pertama, tentang kemampuan [Muscle-Muscle Fruit], siapa sih di dunia ini yang membenci fisik yang bagus? Arasy berpendapat bahwa dirinya dapat leluasa mengatur fisik karakter gamenya dengan leluasa. Dan juga dirinya tidak ingin karakter yang dia mainkan memiliki tubuh yang kurus kering!

Untuk yang kedua, sudah sangat jelas bahwa dunia penuh mara bahaya! Dan dapat dipastikan bahwa akan ada banyak sekali orang yang mengalami krisis kelaparan! Oleh karena itu dirinya memilih kemampuan [Food-Food Fruit] untuk menyebarkan kebaikan dan memusnahkan krisis kelaparan pada dunia! Dan juga, bukankah ini akan membuatnya memiliki persediaan makanan tanpa batas? Hmm...

Untuk yang nomer tiga... Apakah hal ini masih perlu dijelaskan? Sebuah guntur dan kilat yang menyambar kesegala penjuru duina, siapa yang tidak ingin kekuatan ini?

Dengan rasa penasaran, Arasy menunggu gamenya berjalan. Tapi apa yang dia saksikan saat ini hanya layar hitam polos tanpa tulisan atau logo apapun pada layar laptopnya.

"Apakah game ini macet? Mari kita tunggu untuk beberapa saat."

Dengan sedikit kecewa, Arasy dengan rasa sabar mulai menunggu tampilan gelap pada layar laptopnya untuk segera berganti. Tapi apa yang dia harapkan tidak terjadi, sudah lima menit lebih layar laptopnya tidak kunjung berganti. Saat ini dia benar-benar yakin bahwa game ini macet, atau sesuatu hal lain terjadi pada laptopnya.

"Yah, laptopku sepenuhnya tidak bekerja. Bahkan tombol Alt+Tab dan tombol Alt-F4 pun tidak dapat berkerja."

"Tidak ada pilihan lain, mari coba matikan dengan tombol shutdown."

Sambil menghela nafas, Arasy segera mematikan laptopnya. Dan itu benar-benar bekerja, hal ini membuatnya menghela nafas dengan lega, dia sangat khawatir jika laptopnya tidak dapat berfungsi lagi. Mengingat laptopnya sudah ia gunakan selama empat tahun lebih, bisa dikatakan laptop yang dimilikinya saat ini adalah laptop yang usang dan perlu segera diganti dengan laptop yang baru.

Popup windows10 mulai muncul dan laptopnya pun dapat digunakan sekali lagi olehnya. Seakan lupa akan game yang sempat ingin ia mainkan sebelumnya, Arasy mulai menjelajah discord server dan membuka game lain setelahnya.

Jari-jarinya berakselerasi pada keyboard mekanikal eksternal yang dia miliki. Saat ini dia bermain rhythm game yang bernama O2jam.

"Mari istirahat, haa... Tidak kusangka waktu berlalu dengan cepat dan sekarang sudah sangat malam, saatnya untuk segera tidur dan beristirahat."

Setelah dua jam bermain O2jam, Arasy memutuskan untuk mengakhiri sesi bermainnya. Dia sangat lelah saat ini, apa yang sangat dia butuhkan adalah tidur.

Setelah mencuci muka dan beberapa bagian tubuh yang lainnya dengan air. Arasy mulai melangkahkan kakinya pada kamar tidur yang dia miliki. Mengambil selimut, kepalanya mulai tersandar pada bantal empuk dan kedua matanya mulai berangsur menutup secara perlahan.

Seperti halnya orang lain yang ada di dunia ini, Arasy yang tertidur mulai bermimpi, tapi mimpinya yang sekarang sangat aneh... Dia bermimpi memakan tiga buah yang memiliki bentuk bergelombang yang sangat aneh.

Buah itu memiliki rasa yang sangat tidak sedap dan terasa sangat pahit... 


End file.
